In automotive applications, it is desirable that a vehicle be capable of accommodating varying requirements, such as cargo carrying and the like. To that end, reconfiguration of a vehicle seating system plays a significant role. Dumping, folding flat, and/or kneeling of a seatback, enables a vehicle interior to be configurable for accommodating cargo-carrying needs. Further, such seat adjustments often provide access to a cargo area of a vehicle, thus improving storage capability and providing for large objects. Seat assemblies typically include a plurality of mechanisms to toggle the seat assembly between a use position, a reclined position, a dumped position, and a kneel position to allow an occupant to selectively configure the seat assembly as desired.
Seat assemblies, such as those used in vehicles, generally include a recliner mechanism for enabling motion of a seatback relative to a seat bottom. Such seat assemblies typically may be positioned into fold-flat position about a forward pivot to provide added floor space within a vehicle or access to an otherwise obstructed space through actuation of the recliner mechanism.
To provide dumping or stowing of the seat assembly, integrated recliner and floor-latch mechanisms are typically provided. The recliner mechanism serves to manipulate the seatback relative to the seat bottom to provide a desired position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom, as previously discussed. The floor-latch mechanism typically extends downward from the seat bottom for selective engagement with a floor to selectively permit rotation of the seat assembly into a stowed or dumped position. In operation, the recliner mechanism reclines the seatback into a fold-flat position prior to releasing the floor-latch mechanism. Once the floor-latch mechanism is released, the seat assembly is dumped forward into a stowed position. Generally, actuation of a lever in a first direction enables reclining motion of the seatback relative to the seat. Further actuation of the lever releases the seat assembly from engagement with the floor to enable forward pivoting of the complete seat assembly.
In addition, some seat assemblies provide the ability to further articulate a seat such that the seat assembly articulates forward to further increase the cargo area behind the seat. A kneel mechanism is traditionally provided to enable articulation of the seat assembly such that actuation of a lever in a first direction actuates the kneel mechanism to allow the seat assembly to articulate forward or “kneel” relative to its design or upright position.
The recliner, floor-latch, and kneel mechanisms are typically operated through a remote actuator. The remote actuator serves to selectively actuate a particular mechanism to provide a desired seating configuration. For example, an actuation handle may be provided at a remote location from the recliner and floor-latch mechanisms to allow an occupant to manipulate the seat assembly into a desired position. The remote actuator commonly includes a cable tied to the particular mechanism at a distal end and to an actuation handle at a proximal end. The actuation handle is typically rotatably supported by one of the seatback, seat bottom, or vehicle structure such that a force applied to the handle is transmitted to the cable and associated mechanism (i.e., recliner, floor-latch, or kneel).
Transmission of the force from the actuation handle to the cable causes the cable to be placed under tension and thereby transmit the force to the particular mechanism. Once the force reaches the mechanism, internal components of the respective mechanism are articulated and the mechanism is toggled into an unlocked position. For example, an actuation handle tied to a recliner mechanism allows an occupant to adjust the angular position of a seatback relative to a seat bottom simply by rotating the actuation handle. The rotational force applied to the actuation handle is transmitted to the recliner mechanism by the cable and serves to disengage the seatback from engagement with the recliner mechanism, thereby placing the recliner mechanism in an unlocked condition. When the recliner mechanism is in the unlocked condition, the occupant is allowed to adjust the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom. A similar actuation handle may be associated with the floor-latch and kneel mechanisms to actuate the respective mechanisms and configure the seat assembly into a desired position.
While conventional remote actuation devices adequately provide an occupant with the ability to actuate a seat mechanism such as a recliner, floor-latch, or kneel mechanism, conventional remote actuation devices suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a plurality of actuation handles extending from a seatback, seat bottom, or other vehicle structure. Furthermore, conventional remote actuation devices suffer from the disadvantage of requiring an occupant to apply a force to an actuation handle to actuate internal components of the particular mechanism.
Therefore, a remote actuation device that minimizes the force required to actuate varying seating mechanisms is desirable in the industry. Furthermore, a remote actuation device that minimizes the number of actuation handles required to reconfigure a seating system is also desirable.